Loss
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: For a long moment, she waited. Whether she was waiting for him to return to her, or to join him, she didn't know. But neither of those things happened, and Temperance Brennan was alone again. Major character death.


Please don't kill me for this! I've been watching Bones for the past four days, and most of the time I was rewatching Wannabe In The Weeds and the eps with his brain tumor. That, combined with a lack of sleep and evil nature, made my twisted mind write this. It's VERY sad, so grab your kleenex and don't say you weren't warned! Character Death ahead! You've been warned...

Disclaimer: Not mine.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The carpet was soft under her feet as she made her way into her bedroom, a bottle of water clutched in her hands. In the middle of the bed was her husband of thirty years, the man who had stolen her heart the moment they met.

Temperance Brennan felt a tear roll down her cheek as she slipped over to the bed. For years, she had feared a recurrence of the tumor that had almost taken him from her once before. He had been so arrogant, so certain that he was fine. But deep down, she knew it was a very realistic fear.

She reached down and smoothed her hand over his forehead. And now, she was losing him to the same condition. For the past three months, they had done everything possible. She had flown him to countless specialists who had subjected him to multitudes of tests, all with the same result. The tumor had regrown, and this time, it was in an inoperable place.

When she had finally stopped denying it, he had turned to her and said that he was tired of the tests, doctors and hospitals. They both knew what was happening, yet she refused to accept it. But when he had told her that he was done and made it clear he wasn't going to another hospital, she had taken over his care. The oncologists had warned against it, but in the end there was nothing they could do. Booth didn't want to die in a hospital. He wanted to live out the rest of his days in peace, at home with his wife and kids.

That was three months ago, and he barely resembled the man that he was. The cancer had ravaged his body, leaving him with very little strength or energy. But the one thing Brennan was grateful for was that mentally, he was still himself. The doctors were amazed, but they didn't know him like she did.

Her fingers strayed to his pulse, and as she lightly applied pressure, his eyelids fluttered.

"Bren..."

She nodded. "I am here, Seeley." Uncapping the bottle, she gently slid her hand under his head. Then she pressed the bottle to his lips. "You need to stay hydrated."

He snorted. "What's the point? I'm dying anyway." But he dutifully drank a little of the water.

Brennan didn't even know the point herself. She just hated feeling so useless. It was a feeling that she was rarely faced with, and she never handled it well. Especially when it involved Booth. "Your heart-rate has decreased from last night," she said quietly.

Reaching up, he managed to wrap his fingers around her slender wrist. "You're going to be okay, sweetheart," he murmured, sighing softly. Their children would take care of her, and she would get through this.

Brennan placed her hand over her husband's and watched him sadly.

Closing his eyes, Booth stroked her skin with his thumb. He was a selfish bastard. He would rather die first, because he knew that he couldn't live without her. She would get past his death with time and help from their children. He didn't want to leave her, not this way and not this soon. But at least he was in his own home, with her by his side.

Brennan set the water bottle aside and absently tucked a thick quilt around her husband. Then she ran her thumb lightly over his cheek.

Turning his head, he leaned into her familiar touch and exhaled deeply. "I love you, Bones," he murmured, reverting back to his favorite nickname for his sweet wife.

"I love you, too, Booth."

He slipped back into sleep. Brennan stayed by his side, stroking his cheek and forehead. She couldn't ignore the signs that he was fading fast, and soon she would lose him.

Later that evening, a coughing fit from Booth stirred Brennan from a light sleep. She propped her head up and gently placed her hand on his broad chest.

"Bones," he ground out, coughing again.

"Shh..." Her hand moved in slow circles over his chest as it struggled to rise and fall. She was a scientist; she had been for years. And she knew what happened as the body shut down. His heart skipped and faltered as his breathing grew more strained. Tears filled her eyes as she remained a helpless observer, unable to stop a natural process.

Booth tried to focus on her hand as it stroked his chest. He knew that he was dying, but he fought against leaving her. "Temperance..."

She swallowed hard. "What is it?" she murmured.

With a soft groan, he managed to push himself into a sitting position.

Brennan leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him when he groaned in pain. "What are you doing?" she whispered, trying to urge him back against the pillows.

He pulled her with him, managing to wrap his arms around her in a weak embrace. "Don't let me go," he whispered, gasping softly.

Closing her eyes, she wrapped him tightly in her arms and rested her head against his. "I won't leave you, Seeley."

He nestled his head in the crook of her neck and coughed again, shuddering. Suddenly he didn't have the energy to keep his eyes open.

Brennan raised a hand and gently cradled her husband's head, just as she had done years ago when he was shot trying to protect her. She had always said that she would never fall for him, but somewhere in their years as partners, she had.

And now she had to find a way to say goodbye to him.

Booth sighed and nestled closer to his wife. It wasn't fair that he was leaving her so soon, but he had gotten what he had always wanted. Someone who had loved him for over thirty years, after he had broken down the walls surrounding her heart. She had helped him raise Parker, and she had given him two more sons and a little girl that he worshipped. They had a wonderful life, and now he was being forced to leave her.

Brennan absently checked his pulse again. It was almost nonexistent. With a choked sob, she buried her nose in his hair and held him tighter.

Booth relaxed in her embrace. He wanted to reassure her, but he had no strength to speak. She was tough. He had no doubt that she would be fine. She would survive this, and life would go on.

Suddenly she kissed him, and as they broke apart, she noticed the content smile on his weary face. He let out a soft sigh, and fear seized Brennan's heart when his chest stopped moving and his heartbeat faded under her fingertips.

"No..."

For a long moment, she waited. Whether she was waiting for him to return to her, or to join him, she didn't know. But neither of those things happened, and Temperance Brennan was alone again.

The End.

A/N: I imagined that last 'no' as being very similar to the 'no' at the very end of Wannabe In The Weeds. A very sad, heartwrenching no. It made me cry while writing. I'm considering writing a second chapter, or a short sequel to this. What do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading, and please remember to review while I work on writing some FLUFF!


End file.
